Burn Away My Sorrows
by DarkNexusVII
Summary: What if Jaune never let go of his feelings for Weiss? Even after he stopped bothering her and helping her with Neptune she still hasn't treated him any better.


**RWBY**

**Burn Away My Sorrows**

Trailer

* * *

><p>Jaune exited the arena after his battle. Tears threatened to fall from his face. He left before she could see him.<p>

He didn't want her to see him at this state.

The blond-haired boy would only experience more pain. Everyone told him to move on, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He didn't continue pursuing her like before, instead he just watch her from a distance. Everyone believed he moved on, but he never did.

Despite this she still hasn't treated him any better. She continued to say words that hurt him. Their friends would just see him smile and laugh like it was nothing.

If they knew what he was thinking they would learn it was only a mask to hide his true feelings.

Deep down he wanted to run away and weep.

But Jaune didn't think it was okay for him to cry. So he just channeled his feelings to his training with Pyrrha.

This helped him become a better fighter. The thought made him happy, but it couldn't heal his heart.

As she continued to say bad things about him it helped him become a better fighter.

Then today during their combat class their teacher Glynda Goodwitch paired him up against Weiss.

He looked at her and saw an evil smile adorn her face.

When they met on arena he saw her smile like never before.

The opportunity for paying him back after all attempts and nuisance made her smile.

When Glynda began the match Weiss didn't hold back. Her barrage of dust and glyphs made it difficult for him to even get close to her.

The blond boy didn't know how long their match raged on, but surprisingly in the end he managed to win.

He smiled when he was announced the winner.

He looked at Weiss and saw her anger.

The sapphire-eyed boy walked up to her and offered his hand to her.

"That was a close match," Jaune said as he smiled.

Weiss slapped his hand away, the anger on her face never left her.

Suddenly she lashed out at him, she called him every name she could think of, pointed out all his flaws, and everything she hated so much about him.

When she stopped the shocked boy said, "I-I thought we were friends how can you-,"

But he was suddenly interrupted when Weiss slapped him. The sound of her slap echoed in the arena.

Everyone saw the visible slap mark on Jaune's cheek.

"We were never friends," She announced before walking out of the arena.

At that moment his eyes grew red, he knew he was going to weep for the first time in years. So he quickly exited the arena before she saw him. If she were to see him cry she would mock him and continue to break his heart.

Now he was sitting in benches in the locker rooms as he whipped away the tears and tried to stop himself from crying. His weapons were on the floor as he tried to do this.

"_It's not okay for Hunters to cry. A hero never cries. I'll never be a hero if I cry. I can't cry. I can't cry." _The blond boy tried to convince himself.

Remembering everything Weiss said to him didn't help him. Her words stung him like a snake biting its prey.

He suddenly froze when he heard heels click against the floor.

"_Great, someone is going to see me cry now."_

After for enduring all of the things she said to him, he was now going to break down and let out the emotions he masked.

His tears fell on the floor.

"_Why couldn't you see me as a friend?" _

Drop.

"_Why couldn't you smile to me?"_

Drop.

"_Why didn't you give me a chance?"_

Drop.

"_Why…Why do you hate me?"_

Drop.

"_Why did I have to cry?"_

Drop.

"Heroes never cry," He whispered to himself. "Does this mean I'll never be a true hero?"

As he hung his head in despair he saw a woman's feet under him.

Jaune didn't look up to see who it was. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his head. Jaune felt her warm body as she did this.

"I told you before," a familiar voice said to Jaune.

"It's okay for a knight to cry, especially when their Princess doesn't love him."

When he heard those lines he looked up and saw Cinder smiling at him.

At that moment he finally broke down hiding his face and crying on her. She stoked his hair as she whispered comforting words to him.

**Authors note**

**So yeah it's been like 7 something months since I updated Shadow of the White Fang and all of you really want Blake and Jaune to finally meet, but have no fear its almost here. I have to change some stuff and send it to my proof reader before I can finally post it. Expect it to be release Monday maybe Sunday IDK. Thank you for all your kind support and love towards my JaunexBlake story. **

**This will also be another long story I hope you all will also like. Good News it is a JaunexCinder one. This is just a trailer or teaser of it. Sorry it was so little. It will be longer as I get better. **

**Just saying I'm really disappointed at how good stories turned bad after they added something to it. -_-**


End file.
